HOGWARTS SURPRISE
by Snape-is-with-me-suckers
Summary: IT about a new Tranfer student that came from dumstung, She has a very evil PAST. She becomes the most fear and hated And she falls inlove with the most hated Man in hogwart--Snape.
1. The Surprise

I do not own anyone J.K does dang ..oh well   
  
  
  
Howarts Surprise   
  
Chapter one: The Silent Girl   
  
  
  
The Silent Girl wasn't born normal nor was from a normal family. All I can say is that she is   
going to this place called Hogwarts.   
  
Sadly she's being transfer out of her school dumstung because of her history.   
  
" Are you ready to go dear?" ask the teacher  
  
"Yes I am, well then I guess this is goodbye." said she.  
  
"Bye sweetie. I'll come and visit you at Hogwarts if I can!" Said the teacher.  
  
She just wave goodbye to the teacher with a smile in her face and left the castle.  
  
"How should I get there?" she thought "fly there or teleport there or go to the Hogwarts express?"  
  
  
"God choices , hmm.....I guess I'll go my way. Teleportation."   
  
Then all of a sudden she just close her eyes and thought of Hogwarts and quickly appear   
in Howarts .   
  
  
"Dang that was fast, I guess I don't know my own powers." " Well this is the part where   
I go looking for the head master ,   
I wonder how he looks like" all of a sudden she was this feeble old man walking towards her.  
  
"Ahh..You must be the new transfer student from dumstung "and he said" I'm the headmaster dumbledore"  
"I see you got here quickly than I expected. Did you teleport yourself or something?" said the head master.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did sir, I was taught how to appear and reappear in places , how to change into a animal,  
how to fly a broom and I even know how to make my own potions and spells" said she  
  
"Impressive my dear. Now come this way I'll show you to your room" said he.  
  
They both when inside and she was astonish on what she had seen. Everything she saw she like.  
"We going to have to sort you to your new house my dear." said Dumbledore.  
"Sir if you don't mind I rather not be sorted and house in with other people, I rather have a room by my self."   
  
"Hmm this is quite true, you have your father's blood and we must consider the others safety." he continued " Well listen here, I'll give you a room by yourself but it has to be here with us teacher is that ok?   
"Yes it is!" she excitedly said. "That what I want for their and my safety" she continued " just give me a room and my classes and I'll be happy!"  
  
"ok then follow me up stair to the teacher's dormitory" he said.  
"Yes sir! right away!" she said   
"I'm going to put you here next to our potion's master, professor snape." "Will that be enough?" said he.  
"Thank you sir, thank you for everything now I'm of to sleep." and quietly said "G'night sir"   
"Good night my dear and have a pleasant sleep. Must be ready for tomorrow." said he. 


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2  
THe First Day  
  
She woke very nervous wondering who she'll meet or who she hang around with during lunch time.   
She finally decide not to worry nor think about these silly little questions in mind. she's a   
17-year old in her fifth year in wizardry school. She got up and got dressed and went to get  
her schedule. She first glance the piece of paper and saw the Name S. Snape--Potions.   
  
"Oh God him first" in a dissapointed tone of voice. "God and I'm late for his class, I should   
of heard him leave his room" she continued "I guess I've to get going then"   
  
She when downstairs and started to look for his class, she was already 10 mins late to his   
class what was the point of getting there fast. Almost 5 mins pass and she still couldn't   
find his class. she was getting very mad and crazy. she wanted to blow the whole school up until   
she saw this girl who seemed to be late for her class too. She decide to ask her where the   
potions class was and the girl simply said " In there."   
  
"wait what? its in there, so I've been walking around for 15 mins passing you like 100 times and   
you kept you mouth shut?!" she yelled. "I should have you impaled?!, God you shall pay for this!"  
  
She was very mad that this person who knew that she was having trouble finding her class and   
this person didn't even brothered to help her.   
  
"Im sorry you just didn't ask." The girl scarely said.  
"Quiet! I never want to see you or hear you again!" she quickly said. " Now get out of my way!"   
  
She quickly passed the scared little girl and wonder if she really done the right thing--  
sceaming at the girl like that. But she didn't care. she just when in and slamed open the door.  
Everyone gasped and freaked out when they heard the door go "boom!!"   
Everyone just stared at the 5'4 dark skin little brunet 17 year-old girl. There was a moment of   
silence and no one spoke until Snape started to yell.  
  
"who do you think you are slam the door like that!" he yelled " I should take 1000 points   
off your house!" he continued "now sit down!"  
  
She quickly sat down and thought for a moment "No one has ever spoken to me like that. Should i   
yell or stay quiet?   
  
"so?" Snape said in his deep low voice.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to know my name and my house, do you?" she said slowly.  
"yes of course, I need to know the type of you are." he said darkly.  
" Well then sir, I have no house and my name is Angela. Anything else you want to know about me?  
Sir?" She sarcastically told him.   
  
"No that'll be enough." he quietly said "However! you shall have detention today." he said  
"what if i don't go to your dentention today? Sir? " she madly said.   
"Don't worry you'll come. No body dares not to show up to my detention ." snape said.  
"Is that so?" she playfully said.  
  
That made him snap, he quickly said " Yes that is so, and you will show up to my detention."   
"And youshall clean and sort every single potion that i own." he hissed. " You will show up  
here at 7 o'clock,Today! I expect for you to know where my class is or do you need   
for me to make you a map of the school."  
  
That finally that made her snap but she hid her madness and started to get her school   
materials out and started to think how she will survive a whole hour with this man   
that drove her absolutely insane. 


End file.
